Healing the Broken
by angel'slittledemon
Summary: There is a girl who Hybern has kept captive for all these years following the war. A girl who is human and fae. A girl who has suffered an unimaginable torment throughout her years locked up. Hybern has released her as an example of what is to come. That all who defy them will be broken. An AU beginning sometime between Amarantha's curse being broken and Feyre going to Night Court.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Unknown POV:**

For years they have kept me locked down in dark. There was no light when I was alone, here there were no stars, or sun to bring me the comfort of a promise for a happier day. There was no kindness so much so that even hope seemed to run in fear of this dank cave.

For years I was taught to fear this place… Hybern. The place where they truly believed humans were nothing but underlings that had no other purpose than being their slaves. My family always remained in our village where we were safe. Making our money embroidering the clothing for the rich estate a few miles out. My father had been an excellent tailor. Anything he made me, and mother would spend hours decorating with our stiches so that we could fetch enough money for food and more supplies.

That was before _HE_ came. The fae warrior with the unforgiving eyes, who took me but not before destroying everything I had ever cared for. Then he took me. Took me to this place where my very existence was a crime in and of itself. That I dared have the audacity to believe I had the right to freedom was unthinkable for a creature as low and disgusting as myself.

The king of Hybern had what could only be described as a bowl that he ordered his men to throw me in. It felt like days that I was drowning in whatever liquid that bowl contained before it was tipped over and I came sprawling out. It took them a while to realize that whatever they had expected to occur didn't and as a result I was dragged by my hair out of the room and to my now cell. Chained by my ankle to the wall and blocked by an iron door from ever getting out.

For years they experimented with different torture methods over what does the most damage and when one is closest to death. Most times they stopped before I could ever hope to meet death's embrace but when they did get too close, I would be dragged out of the cell and thrown back into that bowl before once again being returned for another round.

The attacks left their scars both physically and mentally. I know I was going mad when I started seeing things like a beast behind a mask, a wolf sent to slaughter, and the kind heart hidden in blackness. Although if I was being honest, I preferred the madness to their torture. It wasn't until they started mocking me for the things that I saw did I realize I must mumble to myself when I see them. It also meant that they watch me even when I'm alone. That thought made my already broken body break a little more.

This was the routine for years before one day they never secured my ankle in the chain, they never locked the door. I spent hours thinking I was hallucinating it all and that if I wasn't it was a trap. Even if I did run, I would never get far before they caught me. Not with the injuries I had. My body was covered in bruises and cuts of varying sizes and degrees, I knew for a fact my one ankle was essentially shattered from being attacked with the ankle band still on preventing me from going where the hit should have sent me.

So, I waited staring at that open door with the tears pooling in my eyes of the frustration of being so close to freedom yet not being able to taste it for even a second.

I couldn't tell if it was days or weeks but eventually one of them came down and brought me before the King again. I would have been terrified had it not been for the utter brokenness that left nothing but a numb void where emotions once stood. He didn't say anything as he took my hand and sent me whirling through time and space.

I was falling and falling from a height well above what was survivable. I knew any minute I would splat onto the ground. With that being said I closed my eyes and sighed for I could finally be free from this pain. I would be in deaths embrace…

I felt the collision of something slamming into my body and I thought I finally must've hit the ground and soon it will be done. So, when the darkness began crawling forward to claim me in it's embrace, I allowed it to consume me. Not realizing that it wasn't death but rather sleep that claimed me in its arms.

**Authors note: So yeah, I just finished the series and I am not quite ready to give up the characters and have had the itch to write again so I came up with this little piece. That being said I don't like messing with original characters so much as I liked how Maas portrayed them and agreed with all their decisions. Therefore, I prefer to use my own original characters to mess with things. So yeah hope you like it and I hope to update it soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Flight

**Chapter 1: The Flight**

**Azriel POV:**

When I saw her, I was out scouting with some of my informants to see if they had gathered any information about Hybern movements. Rhys had tasked me with what was supposed to be a simple task, but so far, I was unable to get into the human queen's castle.

Too lost in the shadow's whisperings and my own thoughts on different strategies that I almost missed the movement. However, my training would not allow me to ignore the movement from the corner of my vision. Without thinking my head swung to the sky and saw the black mass.

At first, I assumed it was one of the Illyrian warriors out scouting until the object never ceased its descent. That was when it truly registered that something was wrong. At this rate they wouldn't have time to safely glide out of the way before hitting something or even tearing through the membrane of their wings.

Before I gave it a second thought, I outstretched my own wings and pushed off for the idiot Illyrian messing around. It wasn't long before I realized this person wasn't flying but rather spectacularly falling. Without a second thought I began beating my wings as hard as I could to reach them before they reached the ground. Pushing myself to my limits to reach them before death did.

Unable to slow down without risking them splatting to the ground below, I ran into them…hard. Catching them in my arms and stabilizing both myself and them to lower us to the safety of the ground.

It was difficult to manage when I couldn't truly adjust them without their help but seeing as they were out of commission this half-assed bridal carry would have to do.

Upon reaching the ground I began to examine the person I held. It was a female although a badly disfigured one at that. Every limb of her must have had some sort of bruise or wound and what didn't have a current injury had the scars of past ones. Her hair was dirty to the point it was impossible to tell if her natural hair color was brown or not. Although there seemed to be a peace in her face as she slept.

For now, I needed to take precaution. I didn't know where she came from or if she was friend or foe. Her injuries only added to the danger of her sudden appearance. Resolving myself I made the decision to take her to Rhys at the Night court palace to determine what to do with her. For now, she was to be treated with caution. With war so close we couldn't afford to take chances on random people. Especially that of a human.

With that thought I took off once again in the air heading for the palace and the High Lord of the Night Court.

**Authors Note: So yeah, I understand this is a short chapter but I am trying not to jump around as well as explain any movement or change in location without jumping and making the story too fast paced. Again, I appreciate every single one of you who takes the time to read my stories. It honestly makes my day getting notifications of readers, comments, etc… So, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2: New Foes

**Chapter 2: New Foes**

**Unknown POV:**

For a long while I sat in that blissful darkness. Surrounded in nothing, no pain, no fear, and no fae. It felt like I was floating in a still pool of water with all my senses being turned off. It was the most peace I had in years and I couldn't help but thank death that they finally came.

However, that pool of calm began churning, thrashing me one way and another. Slowly the aches came back and then the pain. I could almost feel a wetness where the newer wounds had been before the King of Hybern had tossed me to die.

Then the darkness began receding as well. Areas behind my closed eyelids began to brighten, it didn't take long for the realization to set in. I hadn't met death's embrace. The force had slammed into my side not from below. The realization only made me desperately claw, beg, and plead for the darkness to remain. However, mercy was never something I had received.

The darkness was ripped away from me and I was thrown mercilessly back into my body. A body that seemed to be laid out on something. At first, I assumed it was my cell but when I tested how far away, I was from the end of the chain's length, I never felt it. There was no weight to my ankle. In fact, the thing I laid upon wasn't hard either.

With the fear of the unknown and a possible new torture I yanked my eyes open and flung myself into a sitting position. Instantly regretting it when the pain ripped through my side and some of the old wounds began to seep rivulets of blood once more.

Having been used to this kind of pain, I pushed the feeling to the side and tried to take in my surroundings. It seems I was on a couch. It was very fine black wood work with plush red velvet cushions. Something softer than the mattress of hay I had back with my parents in our cottage.

The rest of the room screamed luxury as well with two additional seats all seeming to have a strange shape to their backs as if they were trying to accommodate something. The room was lit with faerie lights like the ones they brought into my cell before one of my "sessions" would begin.

The room itself had walls made of black marble, with decorations of luxury and money scattered throughout the room. Even the curtains used for pure décor purposes were of the highest quality velvet stitched with the most incredible designs. Swirling stars, darkness, dragons, fae warriors, and so much more.

My mother would have loved them so much. Spending hours studying them in order to create something even finer. Never one to back down from the challenge, always aiming to be the best at her craft.

I was startled from studying them when the door slammed open making me jump and scurry backward. Nearly tripping over my own feet in the process. I quickly ducked my head not daring to look whoever or whatever it was in the eye for fear of angering them.

It wasn't long before two shoes made their way into my view of the ground. I still would not look up instead preparing myself for what was to come and squeezing my eyes shut as to not see it…

When nothing ever happened, I tentatively opened my eyes. Still too scared to look up. It wasn't until who I assume was the man in front of me clear his throat did I dare to slowly life my gaze.

I was met by a man of pure evil. His face and expression held nothing but that of evil instilling in me a fear I have never known. I was so terrified that I couldn't even look away, frozen in place.

Then his lips began moving but no sound reached my ears. That must have angered him because the nest thing I knew he was in my face yelling "I SAID WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

That was when the sides of my vision went fuzzy and I saw a heart behind a shroud of darkness and a woman whose own heart was fading into something else. I was only able to mumble one word before the man was staring at me in shock.

"Feyre"

**Authors Note: I only really write when I have inspiration because I want to do my stories justice.**


End file.
